Gun
by Glassed Loner
Summary: Berawal dari latihan "menembak", menjadi latihan "ditembak". Aneh bukan?/Warn: Plainly weird, absurd, odd, plot-bunny, and ooc is highly intentional. Also not beta'd./One-shot./Mind to Read and Review? Thank you.


_**Title: **_**"**_Gun_**"**

_**Summary:**_ Berawal dari latihan "menembak", menjadi latihan "ditembak". Aneh bukan?

_**Rated:**_ K+

_**Prompt:**_ **"**_Gun_**"**

_**Genre:**_ _Crime/Humor_

_**Charater(s)/Pairing(s):**_ Kenta Satou, Yukko "Yuuko" Ogawa, _mentioning of_ Tappei Eguchi/?

_**Fandom:**_ _Kocchi Muite! Miiko_

_**Warn:**_ _Plainly weird, absurd, odd, plot-bunny, and ooc is __highly__ intentional. Also not beta'd._

_**Disc:**__ I __**don't**__ own KKM._

* * *

_When life gives you baby weilding guns; run away like your life depens on it before he makes your life a living Hell. ~Anonymous (based on __**Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn!**__)~_

* * *

_**| Italy, Neo Famiglia Headquarters, Fucile Shooting Range**_** | 2230 **_**hours |  
**_

"Huft…" Yukko "Yuuko" Ogawa menaikkan kacamata khusus menembaknya dan menyampingkan _hangun_ Walter P99-nya di atas meja di depannya. Sambil mendekatkan target _shooting_-nya, ia membetulkan ikatan rambut coklat mudanya menjadi sebuah _high-ponytail_. Yukko memandang target _shooting_-nya dengan pandangan skeptikal lalu menghelakan napasnya.

"Masih kurang juga bidikanmu, Yuuko? Tumben." Kaget karena merasakan seseorang tiba-tiba dibelakangnya—dan secara refleks menyikut orang yang ada dibelakangnya dengan keras lalu langsung menodong _handgun_-nya kebelakang di dahi orang tersebut—Yukko menghela napasnya lagi saat tahu teman sesama _hit-man_—_hit-woman_ untuknya—Kenta Satou yang merupakan orang misterius tadi.

Dia mencibirkan kedua bibirnya kearah lelaki berumur 20-an itu dengan sedikit kesal. "_Mou_, Kenta-_kun_! Jangan mengendap-endap dibelakangku _dong_! Kau 'kan tahu betapa sensitifnya aku tentang orang yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakangku!"

Kenta hanya terkekeh pelan dan menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal; membuat Yukko bertambah kesal terhadapnya. Merasa capai karena hal barusan—_lagipula, _adrenalin_-ku sudah mulai hilang juga gegara dia,_ pikir Yukko—wanita berumur 20-an itu mulai memakai kacamatanya lagi dan menyetel target _shooting_ baru, sembari mengisi ulang _handgun_-nya dan membidik lagi ketengah-tengah target.

Menutupkan kedua matanya, ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. Setelah merasa sedikit tenang dari _adrenalin rush_-nya yang sebelumnya, ia langsung memincingkan kedua matanya dan menarik pelatuk _handgun_-nya tanpa ragu-ragu.

DOR

DOR

DOR

DOR

DOR

DOR

DOR

DOR

Kenta menaikkan salah satu alisnya saat _target shooting_-nya Yukko mulai mendekat, lalu meringis ketika melihat semua lubang _gun-shot_-nya hanya kurang sedikit lagi mendekati tengah target tersebut.

"Ya, setidaknya sudah lumayan dekat dengan tengahnya, Yuuko." Candanya saat Yukko melepaskan kacamatanya dan memberinya sebuah _deathglare_ lalu menghela napasnya lagi. Memasukkan _handgun_-nya kedalam _side pocket_-nya dan berjalan keluar dari _shooting range_ tersebut.

"Aku pulang duluan, sampai jumpa besok Kenta-_kun_." Yang dipanggil hanya mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya kepadanya.

"Oke, tapi besok kamu datang jam 6-an ya. Nanti aku bantu untuk memperbaiki bidikanmu." Tawarnya. "Lagipula besok aku juga enggak ada misi apapun dari _Don Neo_."

Tersenyum kecil ia mengangguk.

"Hm."

* * *

_**| Italy, Neo Famiglia Headquarters, Fucile Shooting Range**_** | 0600 **_**hours |  
**_

Tepat pukul 6 pagi, Yukko sudah tiba di _shooting range_; meletakkan _sports bag_-nya sembari menyebarkan pandangannya untuk mencari sosok Kenta di dalam ruangan yang lumayan sepi itu. Mengambil sebuah _automatic handgun_ dari _side pocket_-nya, Yukko mulai meng-_assemble_ dan _disassemble_ _handgun_ tersebut di meja di depannya untuk sambil menunggu lelaki tersebut.

"Ho, tumben kamu datang jam segini, Ogawa. Menunggu Kenta ya?" Yang ditanya mengedipkan kedua matanya lalu mengangguk pada pria berusia 20-an—yang juga merupakan sesama _hit-man_ sekaliber macam dia dan Kenta.

"Ya begitulah, Tappei-_kun_. Katanya dia mau membantuku untuk memperbaiki bidikan _handgun_-ku hari ini." Tanggapnya, "lagipula bagaimana dengan misimu di Jepang? Aku dengar kamu sempat bertemu dengan tunanganmu saat masih disana." Sebuah senyuman tipis melukisi wajahnya saat wajah Tappei Eguchi memerah sedikit.

"Y–ya," pria berambut coklat muda itu menggaruk-garuk pipi kanannya secara malu-malu, "kami sedikit jalan-jalan sebentar sebelum aku berangkat lagi kesini."

Yukko tersenyum kecil, tahu bahwa teman sesama sepekerjaannya itu sangat mencintai wanita itu—yang merupakan seorang _freelancer_ yang lumayan sedikit berpengaruh di Jepang—dan akan mulai malu-malu saat membicarakan topik tentangnya.

"Jadi, kapan tanggal pernikahannya—itupun jika aku diundang, tentunya—Tappei-_kun_?"

"Kalau semuanya berjalan lancar, kemungkinan dua bulan lagi, Ogawa." Jawab Tappei, "dan tentu saja kamu diundang, Ogawa; kalau enggak **dia** pasti akan membunuhku." Lelaki tersebut sempat mengigil saat menekan kata "dia" dan Yukko hanya dapat tertawa lepas.

"Tentu saja."

"Oi, Yuuko, Tappei!" Yukko dan Tappei langsung menoleh kearah suara tersebut.

"Kenta-_kun_, kau kelamaan tahu." Protes _hit-woman_ profesional itu saat Kenta hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

"Ahaha, maaf; aku ketiduran Yuuko." Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Tappei, "_yo_ Tappei! Gimana misinya _nih_? Ketemu dengan wanita-wanita _Nadeshiko_ disana?" Canda lelaki itu sambil mengedip sebelah matanya dan merangkul kedua pundak lelaki disampingnya.

Tappei meringis, "dan kau bilang aku itu seorang _playboy_. Kau tahu aku sudah punya tunangan 'kan? Lagipula dia sendiri juga orang Jepang asli seperti **kita**, jadi untuk apa mencari "seorang wanita _Nadeshiko_" lagi? Kecuali untukmu yang belum juga berpacaran dengan siapapun sampai hari ini, tentu saja."

Merasa pipinya mulai memanas karena malu, Kenta langsung melepaskan rangkulannya dan berjalan menuju ke salah satu _stand_ satuan di tempat latihan _shooting range_ tersebut. "_M–ma_! A–ayo kita mulai latihannya Yuuko!"

Sebuah _evil glint_ muncul dikedua manik coklat wanita itu dan tertawa ringan.

"_Oya_, 'tak kusangka _gentelman_—yang juga _playboy_—kelas kakap kita ini ternyata belum punya pacar juga sampai saat ini." Tawa Yukko. "Aku kira banyak sekali wanita yang rela "melemparkan diri mereka" sendiri padamu, tapi ternyata aku salah."

"O-oi!"

Selesai ikut tertawa, Tappei melambaikan tangannya. "_Good luck with the training_, Ogawa, Kenta." Dan Yukko mengangguk, "_un_; sampai jumpa nanti Tappei-_kun_."

* * *

_**| Italy, Neo Famiglia Headquarters, Fucile Shooting Range**_** | 0640 **_**hours |  
**_

"…jadi ulangi lagi kenapa aku di-_strap_ di target _shooting_ hari ini, Kenta-_kun_?" tanya Yukko pada Kenta yang sedang mengencangkan ikatan dikedua pergelangan tangan dan kakinya.

"Ini untuk mendekatkan dirimu dengan bagaimana seseorang merasa betapa tertekannya seseorang jika ia ditodong oleh sebuah pistol maupun _handgun_—nah selesai."

Yukko mengedipkan kedua matanya, "tapi aku sudah tahu bagaimana rasanya, Kenta-_kun_. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin aku menjadi seorang _hit-woman_ seperti ini."

Kenta mengangguk; "aku tahu Yuuko, tapi aku hanya ingin kau merasakan betapa _life–or–death situation_ jika kau salah bidikan terus. Mungkin targetmu sedang memegang seorang sandera didepannya, dan jika kau salah bidikan, mungkin si sandera tersebut yang mati; **bukan** targetmu."

"_Oh please_, kamu pasti hanya ingin menembakku karena hal yang tadi, bukan?" wanita itu memutarkan kedua bola matanya saat pria itu mulai mengambil _beretta_ 92-nya dan membidik kearahnya.

"Mungkin~" Yukko memberinya sebuah _deathglare_ lalu melebarkan kedua matanya saat jarinya mulai berada di pelatuk _automatic-pistol_ tersebut.

"O–oi! Jangan bilang kau benar-benar akan menembakku! Kenta-_kun_!" Yukko mulai menggerang untuk melepaskan dirinya dari keempat ikatannya Kenta, namun tidak bisa. "Satou lepaskan aku! Sekarang juga!"

Lelaki itu tidak mengubris perkataan wanita itu dan tetap mengambil bidikan terhadapnya.

"SATOU!"

Kenta hanya tersenyum simpul lalu menarik pelatuknya.

DOR

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**THE END**_**…?**

_**| I leave the rest to your imagination~**_** :p |**

* * *

_Translation_:

_Don Neo_ – Bos _Neo_ (maksud dari "_Neo_" disini sebagai nama dari grup mafia; "_Neo_" berarti "Baru" atau "_New_" dalam bahasa Itali)

_Famiglia_ (tunggal)/_Famiglie_ (jamak) – _Family_, Keluarga (merupakan sebutan sekelompok orang yang berasal dari sebuah kelompok organisasi yang sama dari _mafia_)

_Fucile_ – _Rifle_, Senapan

Wanita _Nadeshiko_ – Wanita ber-_stereotype_ khas Jepang jaman dahulu, atau lebih–kurang sebutan orang untuk wanita Jepang yang benar-benar anggun

* * *

**A/N: **_**Plot**_** rada ngasal dari **_**forum**_**-ku sendiri****—yang benar—****benar****—ngasal—dan memasukkan bumbu-bumbu yang berbau **_**mafia**_** karena masih terpikat dengan **_**fandom**_** KHR; _also_ maaf kalau _humor_-nya tidak terasa. ;w; **_**Well, let me know what do you think about this, 'kay? Any kind of reviews are welcomed.**_

_**Have a nice day.**_

_**Sign, G L. **_**[Jakarta, 08.12.2013]**


End file.
